


three of a kind

by larry_hystereks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra Grant Ward, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which skye and ward are together and then hydra happens;</p><p>so kara and skye start a pretend relationship so ward and skye can continue to be together; </p><p>and then they all fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was supposed to be like 500 words

She feels a gun press to the back of her neck and she almost laughs.

"Dumb move, sir." She says.

"Wha-"

He's cut off by the sound of glass breaking and Skye feels blood splatter against her back.

She turns and the man is dead on the ground, a clean hole open in the back of head, blood pooling around where he lays.

"You know I hate blood in my hair." 

"It's better than a bullet in your spine." She hears over her comm device.

She snorts. "Thanks idiot," she says. "you have eyes on the prize?"

"Define prize," he echoes in her ear. "because that dress looks wonderful on you."

She shakes her head and picks up the dead man's gun.

"As much as I love flattery, Ward," she says as she starts continuing down the hallway. "I meant Kara."

She hears him laugh softly over her comm. "She's neutralizing the target now. Get to the safe and get out of there."

"Thanks baby."

"Never call me that again."

"Darling?"

"No."

"My sweet pastry puff?"

She opens the door and walks inside.

"Just get the damn hard drive, Skye."

There's a safe placed neatly in the center of the room, almost mockingly as if to say 'I'm so secure I don't need to be hidden behind a painting on a wall'.

Well the safe hasn't met her.

She kneels down in front of it and places her S.H.I.E.L.D grade decoding device on the box. It takes a second to calculate and then it dings, sort of like a microwave, before the door unlocks.

"Bingo."

"Nerd."

She rolls her eyes and opens the door, snatching the only item inside: the hard drive.

"Got it."

"Good, Kara needs backup. Leave the room, third door on the left, second hallway."

She stands and starts walking.

"Will do..." she starts. "sweetums."

"I hate you."

"You don't."

It's silent for a second. "I know," he says. "just get to Kar, she needs a hand."

 

\-----

 

"And then he said 'don't do it, my boss is going to kill me'." Kara snorts.

"As if she didn't have a gun pressed to the morons head already." Skye finishes with a gulp of her beer.

Ward shakes his head and leans back on the couch. "You seem to always forget that I can hear and see everything that goes on."

Skye leans against him with a smile. "Awe, but you weren't _there._ "

He sighs and Kara laughs.

"I'm gonna head out, early day tomorrow." Kara says, standing up.

"What do you got?" Ward asks.

She waves her hand. "Just recon with Bobbi. Looking into a lead on Hydra, nothing concrete though."

Ward nods his head. "Well, be careful."

"Yeah, call us as soon as you're back!" Skye says. She gets up from where she sits and gives Kara a quick hug before she leaves.

Skye turns to Ward and smirks.

"Wanna go show me how much you hate me?" She teases.

He rolls his eyes and picks her up, carrying her to their bedroom.

 

\-----

 

Skye wipes the blood from her nose and stares at the dead body in front of her.

The dead body of someone she thought was her ally not too long ago.

"Kar, where are we?"

"I don't know, Bobbi's got Jemma on the line now. She said the buildings been overrun." She says over the comm.

Skye runs a hand along her face. "And Ward?"

"Dead air. Any luck on your end?"

Skye's heart tightens in her chest. "No."

Skye hears Kara's breathing pick up a little before it evens out again. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah..." Skye says. She shakes her head. She can't worry about him yet, he's a trained agent, he can handle himself.

She sighs.

She has to get to Fitz before those Hydra scumbags do.

 

\-----

 

Her hands shake around her gun, finger dangerously close to the trigger.

"You son of a bitch."

Her vision is blurred but she isn't sure if it's from tears or from the pure anger and betrayal that's bubbling inside of her.

"Skye-"

"Don't, don't you fucking dare," she bites out. "all along, everything was a lie."

"It wasn't."

"Don't fucking lie to me Ward."

"I'm not, I swear to-"

"Swear to what?" She cuts off. "Who do you swear to Ward, please enlighten me on where your allegiances lie."

He sighs and lowers his gun from where it was pointed at her. He tosses it to the ground.

"If you're going to shoot me do it," he says. "because I won't kill you."

She lowers her weapon for the first time and just looks at him. She feels the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"How could you?"

"I never meant to hurt you," he starts. "everything I felt for you, everything between us, that was real."

She shakes her head. "How am I supposed to believe that? How am I supposed to believe you?"

He stares at her, a blood split lip and black eye.

"Do you remember the first time you got shot?" He says.

"What?" She asks. She wasn't expecting that. 

"You got shot and it was nothing," he starts. "but I heard that you were in the hospital and I drove six hours nonstop to make sure you were alive. And when I got to you, you were laughing at me because I was shaking and you were fine, it was just a surface wound." 

"Do you remember that?" He says again. "That was real."

She swallows. She can't think of the words she wants to say, she doesn't know what to say to him.

"Do you remember Rio?" He asks. "The night after the mission we took a walk through the town and I told you that I loved you and I didn't think I could live without you."

She bites her lip and looks away from him.

"That was real," he says again. "everything I've felt for you, it was real."

She looks back at him. "But you're Hydra."

"And you're S.H.I.E.L.D."

They stand there in silence, trying to think of where they're supposed to go from here.

 

\-----

 

"You alright?"

"What?"

Skye looks up from where Kara has placed a hand on her arm only to see concern washed over the girl's face.

"You were pretty zoned out in there."

Skye sighs. "Yeah I mean they're talking about bombing the building where my boyf-" she bites her tongue. "ex-boyfriend," she corrects. "works."

Kara frowns. "They won't go through with it. Too much of a risk for unintended casualties."

"I know that," Skye says. "it's just," she shakes her head. "it's hard to think that a few months ago-"

"I know." Kara says. "Trust me, I know."

Skye sometimes forgets that Kara knew Ward for longer than she had. She forgets that they graduated together and lived together before Skye even knew that Ward existed.

Kara puts a hand on her back. "We'll be okay."

Skye nods. "Yeah, yeah we will be."

 

\-----

 

"You're here to see who?"

"Grant Ward."

"And you are?"

"Just tell him it's Kara and it's urgent."

"I'm sorry, but unless you have proper identification I can-"

She reaches over the counter and grabs him by the shirt collar.

"If you don't ring him right now I will slit your throat," she growls. She pushes him back in his chair. "Is that 'proper identification' enough for you?"

He nods his head rapidly and picks up the phone.

"Uh, Mr. Ward?" He says. "There's a Kara here to see you and-" he pauses, "Mr. Ward?"

He stares at the phone. "He, uh, he hung up."

"Well ring him again."

The boy nods and starts dialing.

"Kara?"

She turns and sees him standing there in a business suit, so unlike the Ward she knew. Or at least the Ward she thought she knew.

"We need to talk."

He nods his head. "Okay, let me, uh, let me take you up to my office."

She stares at him. "You have an office?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Yeah."

She shakes her head and laughs. "Grant Ward has himself an office and wears business suits to work," she laughs again. "That's disgusting."

She sees the edges of a smile peaking through.

"Yeah, it is." He agrees.

She smiles back him. Maybe this could work.

 

\-----

 

"How are you feeling today?"

Skye looks up from her laptop. "Fine, why?"

"I meant Ward wise."

"In what context?"

"Whether you love him or not." 

Skye shrugs. "I don't know anymore. I hate him for what he did, but I understand. He was just following orders. Technically so are all of us." 

"He wasn't following orders when it came to you." 

"How do you know?" 

Kara bites her lip. "I saw him." 

"You what?!"

She sighs. "I went to his building and we had a talk. I needed closure but instead I felt..." 

"Felt what?" 

"Like we could figure something out." 

Skye shakes her head. "Absolutely not." 

"Skye-" 

She gets up and shakes her head again. 

"No." She says, exiting the room, leaving Kara standing there by herself.

 

\-----

 

"You should see him."

"No."

"You two need to talk."

"We don't though." 

Kara groans. "For fucks sake Skye, he still loves you. He still cares about you and he would still do anything for you. He's still the Grant Ward you fell in love with." 

Skye sighs. "Fine." 

 

\-----

 

Skye's hand hovers over where her gun is secured in the hostler on her hip as she enters the small cafe. 

He's sitting there, not in a business suit like Kara had mentioned him often wearing now, but instead in dark jeans and a dark sweater, his leather jacket slung across the back of his chair. 

It's so Ward that for a second she feels like she's meeting her boyfriend here for coffee. 

"Ward." She says as she approaches. She ignores the way his eyes light up. 

"I'm glad you came." 

She sits down across from him. "Kara suggested we should talk."

He nods his head. "Yeah, we should, do you uh, do you want anything?" He asks, motioning to the coffee counter. 

She shakes her head. "I'm not here for a drink, Ward." 

"Right, sorry." He looks down from her and she sighs. 

"It's okay," she says. "I just want to get to it. They'll notice if I'm missing for too long." 

He looks back up at her and nods. 

"Where do you want to start?" He asks. 

She shrugs and folds her hands on the table. "From the beginning. How you got involved with Hydra." 

"You better tell the team you're going to be late then." 

 

\-----

 

They talk for hours. 

Hours of whys and hows.

She holds back tears, she gets angry, and then she starts to understand.

Somewhere along the way Skye finds her hand across the table gripping his. 

And it doesn't let go.

 

\-----

 

She tells Kara that she thinks they can do it, figure out a way to get back to normal. 

Kara just nods her head and thinks.

 

\-----

 

"This is a terrible idea. No one will ever believe us."

"Why not? Because you're straight?"

Skye laughs. "Funny," she says. "it's not going to work because I'm not attracted to you."

Kara places a hand over her chest.

"How dare you." She jokes.

Skye rolls her eyes and Kara reaches her hand out to put it over Skye's.

"We're spies, Skye. We lie all the time."

"Not like this."

Kara shrugs. "Just think of it as another mission."

"This mission could get us fired. Or jailed. Or hanged."

Kara sighs. "Do you want to back out?"

Skye bites her bottom lip.

"No, I guess pretending to date you isn't that bad of an idea."

Kara smiles. "Good, now let's go tell the team the good news."

"Bobbi is gonna freak out."

"She's going to be pissed, I turned her down last year."

Skye laughs harder then she has in months.

 

\-----

 

"Oh, fuck." She moans.

"Like that?"

"Don't fucking tease me."

He pushes her further up the wall and her finger nails dig into his shoulder blade.

"Ward-"

He picks up the pace and grabs her wrists, slamming them against the wall above her head, holding them there with one of his hands.

The other hand presses harshly against her hip as he continues to thrust into her.

She leans forward and presses her lips against his, biting at his jaw line until taking his ear lobe into her mouth.

His hand slips between them and rubs against her clit and she bites down on his shoulder when she comes.

He swears against her neck, following behind her.

"We still got it." She says, breathless.

Ward slips out of her and sets her down. She wobbles a bit in her heels and pulls her dress back down to cover herself.

"Agent Ward." She says, nodding her head.

He pulls up his pants and zips, "Agent Skye."

She smirks at him and she smirks at this dangerous game they're playing.

She presses a finger to her ear and turns her comm back on. "Kar?"

"You done?" She hears.

She licks her lips as Ward buttons his shirt back up. "Yeah, yeah we're done."

Ward chuckles.

There's a knock on the door. "It's me," Kara says, "time to go."

Ward leans forward and kisses her quickly. 

"See you soon." He says. 

"You too." 

And then she's out the door and next to Kara.

"Where are we?" Skye asks. 

"The target just entered the building, he's sitting with his wife in the VIP section." 

"Perfect," Skye says, winding her arm around Kara's waist. They walk together towards the crowded bar and Skye presses a kiss to her cheek, "let's go." 

 

\-----

 

She crosses her arms against her chest. 

"Excuse me." She spits out. 

Fitz swallows. "I uh, I don't believe you two are in a relationship." 

Skye glares at him. "May I ask why you feel that way?" 

Fitz bites his bottom lip and looks to Jemma for help. She just shakes her head, wordlessly saying 'you got yourself into this mess'. 

He looks between Skye and Kara. "You two never show affection," he starts. "you and Ward were all over each other and now with Kara, it's like nothing changed between you two." 

"Yeah and look how well me and Ward worked out," Skye snorts. "Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to avoid making the same mistakes I did last time?" 

Fitz shrugs. "I just know that if I was in a relationship with the person I supposedly loved, everyone would know it."

Skye rolls her eyes and thinks, _fuck it_ , before grabbing the back of Kara's head and sliding her lips against hers.

She feels Kara's initial surprise but she also feels the softness of the woman's lips and feels the warm press of her tongue against her own.

And it's amazing.

Who knew kissing Kara Lynn Palamas would be so soft and gentle and _passionate_ , of all things.  

Kara slides her hand on the back of Skye's head and pulls on her hair lightly as she kisses her further. 

She's not sure which one of them moans, but one of them definitely does and it's almost immediately followed by the sound of coughing. 

Skye pulls away and looks to see Fitz standing there, eyes a bit wide. 

"Okay," he says. "I believe you." 

Skye chuckles and reaches for Kara's hand almost on instinct before leaving the room. 

 

\-----

 

She feels warm kisses press along her spine and she smiles against her pillow. 

The lips move from her spine to her shoulder and from her shoulder to the back of her neck. 

"Mmm." 

She feels him laugh against her, his breath sending sparks across her skin. 

"Morning." 

She smiles wider; she's missed this. 

"I've missed this." Skye says aloud. She twists her body to face him and sees his smile. 

"Me too." 

She leans up to kiss him. 

"How much longer do you think we can do this?" She says barely above a whisper. 

His eyes sadden. "I don't know, as long as you'll have me I guess." 

"Or until we get caught," she says. "and killed." 

He moves off from the top of her and lays next to her, leaning on his arm. 

"They won't kill us." 

"Maybe not you," Skye says. "but I'm fucked." 

"They won't kill you, I won't let them." 

"My hero." She jokes. 

His expression deepens into a more serious look. 

"If you want to back out, we can stop." 

"Ward-" 

"No, if you want to stop, if you want to end it we can. No questions." 

She reaches her hand up and places it on his stubbled cheek, stroking it.

"I love you."

He smiles. "I know, I love you too."

"I don't want it to end."

"So it won't."

"It will though," she says. "it has to eventually."

"But not today."

She smiles at him.

"No, no not today."

 

\-----

 

Kara leans against the wall, panting, and wipes the blood from the cut above her eyebrow.

"Bobbi do you copy?"

Dead air.

"Fitz? Jem?"

Nothing.

"Shit."

She pulls out her cell phone and speed dials number 3.

It rings twice.

"Hello?"

"Ward we have a problem."

"What is it, are you okay? Where are you?"

She can hear him moving around.

"Your people have my people."

She hears him stop. 

"Who."

It's not a question; he's waiting to hear her name, Skye's name. But Skye's on the BUS.

"Fitz, Jemma, Bobbi, May." Kara says. "They have them and they're about to have me. I don't have an exit point."

"Who has them, give me a name."

"Bakshi."

He sighs. "You'll be fine. Stay put."

As if she could go anywhere. He hangs up and she speed dials Skye.

"Lo'?"

"Skye, Bakshi has the team. Ward's getting involved. I didn't know who else to call."

It's silent.

"Okay, it'll be okay. Are you safe?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"Good, then everything will be fine."  

"Skye, the team is going to know something is up," she says. "why would Ward help us? According to them he's sitting at the top of Hydra planning S.H.I.E.L.D's demise." 

Kara knows Skye is shaking her head, she knows she's frowning now. She can picture the worry lines forming on her head.

There's shots fired down the hall. 

"I have to move."

"Stay safe." 

"I will." 

She hangs up and puts her phone back in her pocket. 

The door bursts open and she aims and fires her gun twice. She isn't dying today. 

 

\-----

 

The water feels like ice against her skin even though she can see the steam fogging up the glass. 

Skye takes the shower head off the hook and sprays it on Kara, running the blood off of her and into the drain. 

Kara stands there unable to move, unable to think of anything other then what she did. 

Seventeen men. 

Seventeen men she killed today. 

Eleven men with a bullet in them. Three with slit throats. Two with broken necks. One with a bashed in skull. 

Seventeen men. 

"Sssh, I know honey." 

She's crying. She doesn't know when she started but she is. 

She's crying as she feels Skye wash and scrub the blood of the men she murdered off of her. 

"Is she okay?" 

It's Ward's voice. 

"She'll be fine," Skye says. "Can you grab her some clothes? I think there's a pair of her sweats in the dryer." 

She's hears footsteps drawing further away.

Skye rubs her back with one of the fluffy sponges that always hangs in their shower. She can picture the yellow material turning dark with blood. 

"You're okay. We're here for you, you aren't alone in this." Skye's voice sounds so far away, almost dream-like.

Kara thinks she nods. 

"Here." It's Ward's voice again. Skye's hands leave her and there's a shuffle. 

"I'll be in the living room." He says, and then he's gone again. 

Kara feels the brush return to her skin and Skye's other hand moves to her face, making Kara look her in the eyes for the first time. 

Skye's face is washed with concern and sadness as she brushes her thumb lightly against Kara's cheek. 

"You did what you had to do," Skye starts. "you had to get them out of there and you had to get yourself out of there." 

Kara just looks at her. 

"Fitz and Jemma would be dead without you," she emphasizes. "so would Bobbi and May." 

Kara swallows. "Skye, I tore them apart." 

Her voice sounds raw, so broken, so unlike her.

"You had to."

Kara wants to protest but Skye leans forward and presses her lips gently against hers. 

It wraps around her like a warm blanket and makes her feel safe, it makes her feel like less of a murderer and more like someone who deserves to be loved. 

Skye's lips leave hers with a wet sound, her eyes searching Kara's. 

"I love you," Skye says. "I love you and I'm here for you, okay?" 

Kara doesn't know what kind of love Skye is talking about but she nods her head anyway. 

 

\-----

 

"It wasn't your fault." 

"I called him and told him to let them go and Bakshi told me I spent too long undercover," Ward sighs. "He told me I spent so long fucking a S.H.I.E.L.D agent that I began to think I belonged to them."

Skye runs her fingers through his hair as he lays against her chest on the couch. 

"He was going to kill them, I had to tell Kara to get them out of there."

"I know."

"And I couldn't blow our cover, Skye. If I went down there and tried to get them out myself, everyone would have know. Then we would all be screwed.

"I know."

"I could have gotten her killed." 

"But you didn't, she's alive, she's fine." 

Ward scoffs without humor. "She's _not_ fine."

Skye kisses the top of Ward's head.

"She will be."

 

\-----

 

Kara wakes up that morning with a warm long body pressed against her back and Skye's head tucked against her chest. 

She hears the person behind her take a breath; it's Ward. 

She doesn't want to wake either of them so she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep. 

 

\-----

 

That goes on for the rest of the week. 

Days of the three of them sleeping in the same bed together, wrapped around each other like they'd die if any one of them left. 

Kara doesn't say anything at first; she enjoys the human contact. 

She loves the way Skye feels pressed up against her with one of her arms always thrown protectively over her.

She loves the way Ward's breath feels against the back of her neck, a comforting reminder that he's there.  

Kara doesn't want to say anything to disturb the gentle paradise that they built. 

But she says something anyway. 

"We don't have to sleep together anymore." 

Skye stops cutting up the onions in the kitchen and looks up at Kara who is sitting at the kitchen bar. Ward turns from the steaks cooking on the stove and his eyes finds hers as well. 

"What?" Skye says, breaking the silence. 

"The sleeping arrangements," Kara reiterates. "I don't want to keep third wheeling you and Ward; you must want your bed back again." 

Skye's face reddens and and Ward shrugs. "I don't mind. I know Skye doesn't mind, in fact I think she likes it."

Skye looks at him and he just shrugs. 

"If you don't want to do it anymore, that's fine." He says. "But if you want it to continue, that's fine too." 

"Okay." Kara says. 

"Okay what?" Skye asks. 

"Okay, I want it to continue." 

Skye tries to hide her smile and goes back to cutting the onions. Ward notices the smile she's trying to conceal but doesn't say anything. 

 

\-----

 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay."

Ward shakes his head. "Kar, I'm-" 

"Grant, I know. It wasn't your fault." 

Kara reaches forward and hugs him tightly and he sighs against her neck. 

"If Bakshi ever tries to hurt you again, I'll kill him."

Kara sighs. "I know you will." 

He pulls out the hug and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning down to press his lips against her head. 

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." 

He doesn't have to verify what he's referring to, she knows exactly what she means. 

Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D.

Skye and her in a relationship so that he and Skye can be in one. 

His people trying to kill hers. 

Her people trying to kill his. 

It's a goddamn shame. 

 

\-----

 

Skye walks into the building and up to the receptionist. 

"Tell Mr. Ward that Ms. Daisy is here to see him." 

"Identification card?"

Skye stares at him. "Tell Ward that Ms. Daisy is here to see him."

He looks at her before shaking his head, muttering how tired of this shit he is, before ringing Ward. 

"There's a Ms. Daisy here to see you," He says. "Yes, I'm sure, okay, thank you sir." 

He hangs up the phone. "You can go up, floor six." 

She smirks slightly and walks over to the elevator. She presses the button and it dings, opening. She steps inside and hits floor number six. 

When it opens he's standing there on the other side.

"Are you out of your mind?" He says as she steps out of the elevator. 

"Nice to see you too." 

He rolls his eyes angrily and grabs her by the arm, pulling her into his office.

"Ms. Daisy?" He echoes. "Seriously? Your name for when we went undercover together? Are you asking to get killed in here?"

"You know, this is a surprisingly easy building to get into. You may want to consider hiring a new receptionist." 

He lets go of her arm. "Skye, what are you doing here?" 

"I needed to see you." 

His face softens. "It couldn't wait until tonight?" 

"No," she says. "we need to talk." 

"About?" 

"Us."

He nods his head and sits down, gesturing for her to do the same in the seat across from him. She sits down and sighs. 

"Alright, let it out." He says. 

"I think I'm in love with Kara." 

That was the last thing he expected to hear. 

"What?" He says. 

She runs her hand along her face. "I think I love her," she says again. "I think I love her and I don't know what that means because I know I love you too." 

"Maybe you're just feeling a different kind of love?"

"I'm not," she says. "I want her the same way I want you." 

"Oh." 

She chuckles without humor. "Yeah, oh."

 

\-----

 

Skye starts touching her more. 

Kara doesn't say anything because she doesn't really mind the affection, but then she starts touching her more in front of Ward. 

"Skye?" 

"Mhm?" 

Kara's brushing her teeth and Skye's in the shower; Kara tries to avoid looking at her through the glass doors. 

"Are you and Ward fighting?" 

Skye laughs and thinks of the way Ward took her against the kitchen counter last night. 

"No?" 

"Oh okay." 

Kara spits in the sink. 

"Why?" 

Kara steals a glance over to Skye, trying to look anywhere but down. 

"You're touching me a lot." Kara says. "I thought maybe you were trying to make him jealous or something." 

Skye laughs. "No, you idiot, I just like you." 

Kara looks back into the mirror and smiles.

"Oh, that makes sense." 

"I like you a lot." 

"Okay."

"More than a lot." 

Kara looks back at Skye and wonders if she's imaging the dark look in her eyes. 

"Uh, what?" 

"I talked to Ward."

"Okay?" 

"And he doesn't mind." 

Kara raises an eyebrow. "Doesn't mind what?" 

"Us."

"Us as in-?" 

"Me and you." 

Skye shuts off the water and opens the door, stepping out onto the mat. Kara keeps her eyes locked on Skye's and the woman smirks. 

"Wanna hand me a towel?" 

The towels are closer to Skye but Kara grabs one anyway and hands it to her. She takes it and wraps it around her body. 

"Thanks." 

She presses a light kiss to Kara's cheek and leaves into the bedroom. 

 

\-----

 

She's sitting on the couch when she feels a warm pair of hands on her shoulders, rubbing. 

"Hey." Kara says. 

Lips press against her cheek.

"Hey." Skye says back. 

Skye continues to rub her shoulders and Kara sighs. Skye kisses her neck. 

"Skye."

"Yeah?" 

Kara can feel her smile as she kisses her again. 

"You need to stop." 

"Why?'

"You're with Ward." 

"Technically I'm with you." 

Kara turns her head, not realizing how close Skye is to her. 

"You love him." 

"And I love you."

Skye leans forward and slides her lips against Kara's, moaning quietly. 

She tangles her hand in Kara's hair, drawing her closer and Kara opens her mouth, inviting her further. 

The door unlocks, opening, and Skye pulls away, both of them looking over to see Ward standing there. 

"Hey honey." Skye says. 

She walks over to him and throws her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his lips. 

Kara feels something inside her knowing that Ward is tasting her on Skye's lips. 

Skye turns to Kara and smirks, winking, almost as if she's thinking the same exact thing. 

 

\-----

 

They have sex two days later. 

Skye eats her out in their bed and Kara comes with her head pressed against the pillow with the scent of Ward's cologne in her nose.

 

\-----

 

Sleeping together feels weird.

Kara feels strange with Skye pressed against her and Ward on her other side when the two of them know they're both fucking Skye.

She feels strange, but at the same time, she feels at home.

 

\-----

 

"It isn't weird for you?"

Ward shrugs. "Not really."

"You are the most possessive person I've ever met, how are you okay with this?" Kara asks. 

"Because I love her and I love you and I want to see the two people I love the most happy?"

She feels her heart clench.

"But aren't you unhappy?"

Ward frowns. "Why would I be unhappy? Everyone I love is happy." He says. "Are you unhappy?" 

Kara shakes her head. "No, no I'm not."

Ward smiles and squeezes her arm. "Good."

 

\-----

 

"Do you still love him?"

Skye looks up from her computer and sees Kara standing over her. She's slick with sweat from her workout with Bobbi.

"You look delicious." Skye comments. "And love who?"

"You know who."

Skye smiles lightly. "Of course I still love him."

"But you love me?"

Skye nods and closes her laptop.

"Okay," Kara says. "I need to shower, wanna join?" 

Skye's smirk is lethal.

"Always, but you sure everything is okay?"

Kara nods. "Yeah, everything is going to be fine, great really." 

Skye shrugs. "Whatever you say Palamas. Let's go have us that shower."

 

\-----

 

Skye feels lips press against hers and kisses back without a second thought.

It's Kara, she knows that much, and in her sleepy state that's enough for her.  

Kara slides her hand into the waistband of Skye's underwear and Skye moans.

"Mm, Kar." Skye says, lips against hers. "What are you doing?"

Kara pushes against her clit and Skye moans, louder this time.

Ward stirs on the other side of her.

"Wha-?"

"Come here."

Ward blinks a few time in the darkness before looking between the two girls.

"Come here." Kara says again. She slides her fingers into Skye and she whimpers. 

Ward leans upwards and Kara can feel his erection pressing against her ass so she slides back against it. 

Ward grabs her hips roughly, stilling her.

"Kar." He warns.

She slides against him again and hears him sigh. He loosens his grip on her hips.

Skye kisses Kara's lips and then leans up, sliding her hand in Ward's hair and drawing him forward to press her lips against his.

Kara watches them kiss while she slides her wet fingers against Skye.

Skye trails kisses from Ward's lips to his jaw before landing on his neck and biting down.

Kara feels someone's hand press against her underwear.

"Can I?" Ward asks, looking at Skye.

Skye nods, kissing him as he slips his finger under Kara's underwear and into her. 

Kara sighs and feels like she's flying. 

 

\-----

 

Skye thought things would get weird after that. 

But they only got better.

The next morning after her run Ward bent her over their couch and fucked her and then Kara ate her out in the shower. 

And that was just the beginning of day one. 

Mornings were spent with shared kisses in bed and all three of them fighting inside the smallness of their bathroom. 

 

"You're getting soap in my eyes." 

"You're too tall for this shower." 

"We need to move."

 

Their afternoons consisted of Skye's feet on Kara's lap while Skye hacked into whatever network Coulson wanted to get into that day. 

 

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" 

"Mm... Thai?" 

Skye sends an IM to Ward, letting him know to get takeout for tonight.

 

Skye and Kara spent their workday going on missions together and then came home to Ward cooking dinner, or waiting with a bottle a wine, or with a warm bath drawn and comfy clothes to change into.

 

"Long day?"

"The longest."

"Why don't you two go take a shower and I'll mix us some drinks."

"Love you." They both say. 

And he knows, he loves them too.

 

Their nights were spent together. 

 

"Kar please." 

"No." 

"Please."

" _No_."

"But it's so far away." 

She sighs against Skye's chest and gets out of the bed, pointing at Ward. 

"If she forgets her blanket again, you're getting it." 

He snuggles up against Skye's back and groans. 

"Stop forgetting your shit." 

She kisses him and Kara comes back into the room with Skye's blanket, tossing it over the duo laying down. 

Kara climbs back into the bed and Skye lifts her blanket up and invites the woman inside. 

 

Overtime they formed a bond that would remain unbroken. A comfort in one and other, a trust. 

They were in love. 

Together. 


End file.
